Takyon (Death Yon)
Takyon (also known as "Death Yon") is the fifth track of the album "Exmilitary". It is a powerful breakthrough music wise and is one of the bands most criticized songs because of it's relationship with Palestine. Mr. Ride believes that people in Palestine are trapped there. Video Lyrics Triple six, five, forked tongue Subatomic penetration rapid fire through your skull How I shot it on one taking it back to the days of trying to lose control Swerving in a blaze of fire, raging through my bones Oh shit I'm feeling it - Takyon Hell yeah, fuck yeah, I feel like killing it - Takyon Alright that’s tight, what its like to experience - Takyon Out of the blue, in through the back Door coming through like fuck what was that Man I don’t know, but it made me feel so heated How we creep without showing you jack Shit from below, give a shit if you know Cuz even if you did, you’d keep coming back Back for more, need it man you're addicted to the heat We make beats catch Beat it til it bleeds to death, each track Like EPMD snappin necks as we tap energy from everything on and off the map Oh shit I'm feeling it - Takyon Hell yeah, fuck yeah I feel like killing it - Takyon Alright that’s tight what its like to experience - Takyon Takyon, shot down your throat like a keg of beer Choke on the smoke we in and exhale til the whole chamber is clear Haters act so fucking weird Try to stain this atmosphere But they can't cuz its way too sheer How to make a hater disappear Take shit where it ain’t never been Fuck what you thought could not comprehend This shit if I fisted your brain with it 10-9-8-7-triple 6-5-forked tongue Criminal level crunk lightning storm Get out the way or get up torn Ain’t a picture big enough to fit What we dig up from the core Of all that they forgot ever was Militant march of this war Takyon - taking them down All we see is blood Takyon - turning them out How to trick out and freak that buzz Oh shit I'm feeling it - Takyon Hell yeah, fuck yeah I feel like killing it - Takyon Alright that’s tight what its like to experience - Takyon Lunar eclipse forcing you to trip Off the moonlit fire we spray Cryonic haunted bullets hollow tipped with toxic waste So here’s the deal, if you don’t feel ill Don’t want it nowhere near my zone That shit is dead, can't nobody get With that shit gets dial toned Takyon - bitch slappin pussy clots and clones Takyon - settin off unibombs inside your dome Oh shit I'm feeling it - Takyon Hell yeah, fuck yeah I feel like killing it - Takyon Alright that’s tight what its like to experience - Takyon Trivia *The name of this track references a hypothetical particle named a tachyon, which moves faster than light.https://www.reddit.com/r/deathgrips/comments/2ryzht/what_does_takyon_actually_mean/cnkktkr References Category:Tracks Category:Music videos